Doors used for shower enclosure are often mounted against wall surfaces and the doors thus mounted are kept as vertical as possible. However, the wall surfaces of buildings are often not exactly vertical, for example, titled toward outside/inside by an angle. Therefore, if mounted completely along the wall surface, the doors may not be smoothly opened or closed. In this regard, it is necessary to adjust the distances between the top/bottom end of a door and a wall surface so as to keep the door in a vertical position.
To achieve this adjustment, a door assembly usually comprises a stationary frame to be attached to a wall surface, and a movable frame connected with a door panel, such as a glass door panel. The stationary frame is firstly attached to the wall surface and then the movable frame is moved toward the stationary frame, during which the distances between the top and bottom ends of the movable frame, and the stationary frame are such adjusted that the movable frame is in a vertical position, and thus so is the door panel. The stationary and movable frames are finally connected to each other by drilling thereon and by using fasteners.
However, in one aspect, the drilling operation requires at least two people to cooperate and is very time-consuming. In another aspect, the drilling may inadvertently cause damages to the surfaces of the frames (generally made of aluminum materials), which is undesirable to consumers.
In an aim to solve these problems, it was proposed solutions that do not involve drilling, by incorporating adjustment assemblies in the door assembly. However, when the relative distance between the stationary and movable frames needs to be changed, it is necessary to operate each of the adjustment assemblies separately. Further, the adjustment of the relative distance is normally achieved by the change of the engagements between teeth, so the minimum adjustment depends on the space between two adjacent teeth. If more precise adjustment is needed, the conventional solutions will not suffice. Moreover, these solutions require forming teeth on different components, causing increased complexity and cost for manufacture.